


It's cold

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't like not being able to sense Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cold

They finally made it back to the bunker with Castiel trailing behind them as Dean carried his brother to his room. After making him comfortable he slipped slowly from the room shutting the door quietly. He scrubbed a hand over his face sighing audibly before making his way through the bunker in search of their now ex-angel.  
He found Castiel in the library sat at the table with his head in his hands he looked small and broken all of the fight went out of him at the sight. "Cas?" Dean whispered as he gently placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder trying not to startle him. As if on command Cas straightened his shoulders and back.  
"You need to relax, man." Dean grinned squeezing Cas's shoulder; the ex-angel deflated his gaze falling to the floor. "C'mon have something I wanna show you." Dean insisted pulling Cas to his feet.

They set off through the bunker passing room after room, only stopping on occasion for Dean to say "That is my room and that over there is Sammy's." Castiel nodded along looking at each thing Dean pointed out.  
Finally they came to a stop in front of a door; it was three away from Dean's. Dean opened the door and stepped in gesturing for Cas to do the same.  
Suddenly his friend seemed nervous shuffling his feet his hand rubbing the back of his neck refusing to meet Cas's eyes. "This is... uh." he began then cleared his throat "I thought...Sam and I thought you should have a room. Ya know in case you wanted to stay instead of flying off." he added. Cas tilted his head his eyes were squinted in confusion, Dean quickly became defensive "Or not... I was just--" Cas cut him off, "It's nice thank you." Cas smiled walking further into the room his hand trailing over a few shelves Dean must have put up himself.  
"I'll leave you to it then." said Dean backing out of the room and retreating down the hall.  
Cas could hear a door opening and closing down the hall.

There were a few pictures on the shelves nothing he really recognized they must have been the pictures that came in the frames. He picked each one up anyway gently holding them as his eyes scanned over them. The last one was hidden behind a few others he picked it up curiously it wasn't like the others the frame was slightly worn definitely older than the others; he turned it over in his hands and smiled. It was a picture Sam had taken years ago before all the lies and betrayal. Cas closed his eyes as he remembered Sam laughing as his brother tried to snatch the picture away and finally giving in and handing it to Dean. His eyes opened and his brows furrowed he had thought the picture had been thrown out or burnt like the others.  
His thumb hovered over the glass that protected it he closed his eyes again seeing himself in the kitchen after drinking with Ellen and Jo if he tried hard enough he could still smell what they had been drinking. Then Dean walked in he was laughing holding a glass of his own he was drunk, Castiel could tell. They seemed to gravitate towards each other eyes locked on the other then a bright flash and the sound of Bobby's old camera broke the silence snapping Dean's attention to his brother.  
Again Castiel opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was nice Dean must have worked hard on it just for him but it was cold.

Before he realized what he was doing his legs had him standing outside of Dean's door his hand turning the door knob.  
"Cas?" Dean grunted squinting through the dark; Castiel stepped in picture still in hand. "What're you doin in here?" he mumbled groggily sitting up in his bed. Castiel shuffled his feet awkwardly "It's cold." he stated simply not meeting Dean's gaze. "Cold?" Dean restated confusion in his voice.  
"Lonely, you're too far away." Cas explained biting his lip. "I'm just down the hall Cas." Dean huffed, Castiel squeezed the picture frame.  
"That isn't what I meant." he paused, "I used to be able to feel you...but now... now it's just cold." he explained.  
He heard Dean moving under the blanket and the sound of the cloth being tossed back, "C'mon." Dean said simply, Castiel's head shot up to look at Dean. Slowly he made his way to the bed slipping his shoes off and his coat before sliding into the bed next to Dean.  
Dean turned over on his side facing the wall; Cas lay there stiffly still holding the picture in his hand.

He felt awkward and was about to tell Dean never mind when he felt the man turn over to face him. "Cas. What did you mean I'm too far away?" he asked through a yawn. Castiel swallowed hard biting his lip a completely human gesture that he picked up. "When I was... I could always feel your presence. I knew you were there but now I can't even hear your prayers." Cas explained looking anywhere but at Dean.  
Dean nodded, his hand finding Castiel's under the blanket taking the picture and placing it on the bedside table before he turned over pulling Cas against his back. He pulled Castiel's hand up kissing the back of his hand before settling it on his chest over his heart.  
"Goodnight, Cas." he whispered his eyes closing. "Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled into Dean's shoulder before falling into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
